Mamá y Papá
by Die-Eis
Summary: ¡Por favor! Era como ver a su mamá haciéndolo con su papá, no quería ver eso. Abbacchio x Buccellati
Azoto la puerta contra su marco y se dirigió a ella con desdén, como si fuese más que un objeto inanimado, acalorado por la discusión que llevaban por el camino. –Maldita puerta, no cierra bien, ¿Por qué sigue así? – la examino de pies a cabeza, rechinaba cuando quería, y ya no pasaba el trabador de la misma manera, y justo ahora comenzaba a abrirse de nuevo en silencio como si un fantasma fugitivo, tomo el pomo y la cerro con fuerza.

—El mocoso puede reparar el pene baleado de su novio pero no puede darte una mano con una estúpida puerta…. —concluyo aun molesto, atrás su acompañante se hacia un espacio cerca del escritorio, admirando en silencio como este se quejaba, y susurraba en reproche una pequeña reprimenda _No le digas mocoso a Giorno_.

— Tal vez deba de repararla yo…— fue su decisión final, admitiendo la realidad en un susurro.

—Me parece excelente, que des la iniciativa y el ejemplo-

— ¿El ejemplo para quién? …¿Y por qué te ríes?—

Bruno cubría su sonrisa con la palma de su mano derecha, y con la zurda negaba flojamente. Causando de nuevo que el entrecejo de Abbachio se arrugara, recordando a que habían venido a la oficina.

—Bien, ya, como sea, ¿Por qué me reclamaste?—

—Porque no tenías que golpear al tipo, teníamos que entrar y salir sin llamar la atención—Ahí estaba, el líder de la banda passione.

— ¡Pero el tipo te tomo de la ropa y te golpeo! ¡Solo porque "habías visto a su chica"!—

— En realidad ella me vio a mí, yo veía al objetivo detrás suyo – agrego con suma calma, conocía bien a su compañero, sabia como tratarlo y hablarle para no desatar mas furia de la que ya llevaba. —Iba a pasarlo por alto, pero tomaste al tipo y casi lo mandas a china, no me quedaba de otra que hacer obvia tu falta—

— ¡Buccellati, _per Dío_!— espeto perdiendo un poco la calma.

—Abbachio – Amanso con un dulce encanto abrazado de su nombre, tenia paciencia, y si era para el mayor; ya tenía doctorado.

— ¿Pero qué esperabas? ¿¡Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados!?—

—Aun que no lo creas, ¡sí!, era por el bien del trabajo, además fue solo un golpe, no dejo marca ni nada, tampoco me molesto –levanto el índice puntualizando—Lo que si me molesto fue tu actitud, de no ser por Giorno –La expresión ajena se enfurruño aun mas, si eso era posible, sabia el efecto que causaría, pero tenía que ser claro— el objetivo simplemente nos hubiese visto y da por fallida la misión—

El italiano se ladeo, mirando al parecer los cuadros, tal vez las paredes o incluso la mesita bien adornada con la lámpara. Pasando a ignorar su mirada, conocía esa pose, estaba irritado. Causando un movimiento repentino y amargo, en el interior del cabecilla de Passione.

—Abbachio, por favor, mírame—

Y sin hacerse de rogar, lo hizo de nuevo su centro de atención, taciturno por un momento, su mirada hablando todo lo que sus labios no pronunciarían ni por asomo. Su rostro siendo un cuadro de la molestia que llevaba dentro, tal vez no esperaba ser puesto en su sitio delante de Giorno, y menos al parecer cuando Leone se sentía en el derecho de haber hecho eso.—Agradezco, que quisieras defenderme pero … —

—Si, ya lo entendí, casi arruino la misión, a la próxima que—

—No, no…Leone – Se levanto de su asiento, y corto cauto las distancias que se formaban entre los dos, acariciando sus brazos y sonriéndole— me agrada tu intención, pero tenemos que mejorar esas reacciones impulsivas motivadas por tu pequeño problema de agresividad…—

—Es solo mal humor –

— ¿Hoy es mal humor? El otro día era estrés—

—El otro día sí era estrés—

Una fresca risa se escapo de sus labios al tiempo en que se abrazaba al peliplata, permitiéndose el contacto en la privacidad de la oficina. Olisqueando su pecho y el cuero de su chaqueta. Aceptando que lo tomara en brazos, rodeando sus caderas y llevándolo hasta la mesita que había visto hace poco en su silenciosa contemplación.

Ahí lo sentó, bajo al piso la lámpara, y lo admiro en calma, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano y sonriéndole. Una expresión que Bruno se enorgullecía de ver siempre. En un instante era asaltado por aquellos labios que antes le sonreían, y ahora el respondía con pequeñas risitas encantadoras, aferrándose a sus brazos y atrayéndolo más contra él.

Los besos iniciaron tímidos en un principio, hasta volverse feroces, empujando el cuerpo de Bruno contra la superficie del mueble acorde los besos se volvía mas y mas demandantes.

— ¿Te sigue disgustando mi impulsividad?—vocalizaba el atento hombre que adoraba con sus manos a Bruno, evitando que el jadeo le robara las palabras. En cambio el otro si se vio arrebatado de palabras por unos segundos, hasta que logro sonreír con una flama cómplice.

—Las de este tipo si me gustan—

 _Mista caminaba desgarbado por los pasillos del recinto, había hablado con Giorno apenas llegaron y le conto el pequeño incidente, cosa normal si se trataba de Abbachio y Buccellati, sobre todo el primero. Para Giorno seria cosa nueva, pero no para él. Conociendo el historial de su amigo, le extraño que no le sacase un diente siquiera. En fin, no era del todo su problema, pensaba en ir por una pizza, darse un baño antes de salir, o tal vez al regresar con la misma. Pero su atención enfocada en su nada ajetreada agenda fue atrapada por las voces en alto de Leone y Bruno. ¿Estaban peleando acaso?_

 _Siguió el ruido por el pasillo hasta que vio como la puerta se batía, no una, sino dos veces, y al llegar a una distancia prudente, noto que esta nuevamente y en silencio volvía a abrirse. No era su intención escuchar lo que decían, no, para nada. El solo estaba pasando por ahí de pura casualidad._

 _Chasqueo la lengua ante la mención del incidente con las balas y Mista Jr, le había dolido un hígado, pero Giorno había sabido cómo reaccionar y como ayudarlo, en ambos ámbitos. Así que sin mucho mas remordimiento se quedo mirando por el espacio en la puerta, únicamente aquella mesita se asomaba a la vista, solo sabiendo que estaban ahí por el intercambio de palabras entre ambos._

 _Al ver que no valía la pena seguir mirando por el hueco, se rasco un poco el vientre y se reviso con el meñique el borde de la oreja, Así que… la pequeña molestia que Abbachio presentaba al parecer se debía a que fue "regañado" enfrente de Giorno, por defender a Buccellati._

 _Le hizo pensar un poco, curveando la ceja y cambiando la pose, ¿Por qué? Se dijo, ya sabía que ambos eran buenos amigos, Abbachio expresaba muy bien su amargura, nada más, en el caso de Buccellati, el era un pan de dios, severo cuando debía de serlo, y considerado cuando se necesitaba. Un excelente líder. Tal vez por ser tan diferentes era porque se llevaban tan bien, ¿veerdad?_

 _O tal vez simplemente era un despistado cuando se lo proponía como Giorno había sugerido mil y un veces (de manera muy amable debía añadir) cuando simplemente no captaba las indirectas que el rubio le enviaba._

 _Viéndolo en retrospectiva era divertido hacerse el tonto cuando Giorno quería algo, las posibilidades que traía aquello eran, diversas, pero casi siempre terminaban en bueeeenas consecuencias._

 _Espera, ¿Buccellati y Abbachio no deberían de seguir discutiendo?_

 _Aun mirando a la nada se mantuvo quieto, escuchando realmente muy poco, o nada. Alzo la vista de nuevo al espacio de la puerta medio abierta y se quedo tieso._

 _Vaya…vaya_

 _Buccellati estaba inclinando su cuello hacia atrás mientras Abbachio lo devoraba con boca y dientes de una manera que le hizo sudar frio, ¿Cómo no le dejaba marcas? Y la cara de gozo que Bruno tenia creía que…nunca en su vida la vería, ¡Por favor! Era como ver a su mamá haciéndolo con su papá, no quería ver esa expresión. Ya no habían chaquetas, chocaban los pechos desnudos y sudados de ambos hombres, las caderas del mayor peligrosamente cercanas a las de Bruno (que le abrazaba con las piernas insistente) golpeaba repetidas veces las suyas, ¿era juego previo? Aun llevaba Abbachio los pantalones. Se atrevió a preguntarse aun dentro de su pudor y miro un poco más atento._

 _Pues no, juego previo no era, estaban en totalmente en ello. Y debía de decir, con sinceridad, y un sonrojo que rivalizaba con el rojo de un tomate, que Abbachio estaba bien equipado, armado hasta los dientes, el Rambo de los penes._

 _O bueno, tal vez exageraba, era más grande que el suyo y tenía que admitir su derrota viril. Aun cuando nunca hubiese sido una competencia._

 _Lo otro que llamo su curiosidad en medio de aquel acto accidental de voyerismo es que eran sumamente callados, si le ponía aun más atención podía escuchar los jadeos y los gemidos de ambos. El peliplata parecía gruñir a veces, a su vez Bruno soltaba pequeños gemidos que parecían pequeñas risas. O eso medio escuchaba él._

 _Con vergüenza admitió que se hipnotizo al ver el cambio de ritmo, de un momento rápido, a uno suave. Con sus pálidas manos Leone recorría el rostro de Bruno con una devoción que nunca espero del mismo. Se susurraron algo, sacando del jefe (y al parecer su figura maternal) una sonrisa tierna, y un beso en esquimal que arrebato toda la sangre de su rostro y la llevo al de Abbachio._

 _Este tartamudeo algo, recobrando el gesto; una expresión condenadamente sexy, y volvieron a aquel ritmo jodidamente brusco que arranco un gemido un poco más alto de la boca de Bruno._

 _¡Listo! ¡Ya! Con eso tenía más que suficiente, no quería ver más, no quería ver más._

 _Se fue pintando de ahí, bajando el gorro hasta cubrirse por completo el rostro y chocarse bruscamente con Narancia que venía comiendo pizza._

 _Se miraron por un instante y solo reafirmo sus ganas de abrir un hueco y enterrarse ahí hasta olvidar el detallado encuentro de Buccellati y Abbachio._

...

— ¡Mierda son pareja! – _se golpeo la frente repentinamente._

Gemía suave, lo suficiente para ellos, solo ellos necesitaban escucharse y nadie más, asimismo era algo que le gustaba de su pareja, era un extra sensual oírle un poco más alto de su tono habitual. Le había dejado rojo los labios de tanto besarlo, una marca más debajo de su pezón izquierdo donde la apertura de la chaqueta terminaba y así no se notaria nada, y al menos la mesa no rechinaba con ellos encima.

 _Rechinar_ , **puerta.**

Se detuvo en seco y miro con horror la puerta medio abierta—Merda –

Bruno se quejo abiertamente, soltándolo un momento y apoyándose con los codos de la mesa, busco al menos normalizar un momento su respiración, y apretó los ojos al sentir como le abandonaba su pareja un instante. Se agarraba descuidado el pantalón y a pasos agigantados se aproximaba de nuevo a la puerta.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, esperando el ruido de la puerta azotándose reiteradamente contra el marco. Pero no fue así, Leone tomo el pomo y con cuidado la cerro, mirándola unos segundos y relajando los hombros.

—Te mereces una recompensa por eso Leone—

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué podría ser?—

—Regresa aquí de nuevo y te voy a enseñar _amore mio_ —


End file.
